Land of Mountains (TTF)
The Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama no Kuni) is a member of the Great Shinobi Countries and is located to the south of the Land of Wind, to the west of the Land of Chasms, and bordered on the east by the ocean. It is very mountainous, as the name suggests. It has two great rivers and hundreds of ravines. It was a primitive land until shortly after the , when Ryun Uchiha united its clans to form his village. The Land of Mountains is one of the largest and most powerful countries in the shinobi world. Its main hidden village, Yamagakure, is the home of a revived Uchiha clan. The Land of Mountains is appropriately oriented towards the element of earth, typically having very dark and rainy weather. While not the largest country, it has the second largest largest hidden village. Soon after its formation, the Land of Mountains was attacked by the exceedingly powerful group, the Kagekenin. This group destroyed anything in their path and killed countless people. It was stopped by Yamagakure's First Yamakage. In the harsh years that followed, the Land of Mountains slowly recovered and became accustomed to war. This was seen by other countries, who had been working to increase their military power, as a strength. As with other countries, the Land of Mountains is lead by a daimyō and, unique to this nation, a shōgun. It should be noted that the country was once a samurai nation, prior to the rise of the shinobi. These samurai were lead by the Four Devas, samurai close to Kage-level in power. Yamagakure Yamagakure (山隠れの里, Yamagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden Among The Mountains"; also known as "Village Hidden in the Mountains" or "Hidden Mountain Village"), is the hidden village of the Land of Mountains. As a member of the Great Shinobi Countries, it has a Kage as its leader, known as the Yamakage. There has been one official Yamakage, the founder of the village, Ryun Uchiha. Contrary to the traditional garb of the shinobi, shinobi from this village commonly wear white trench coats, military-style slacks, and black, knee-length, boots. Jōnin in particular can be seen wearing white overcoats with the village's insignia printed on the back. Other Settlements There are numerous known villages in the Land of Mountains. Most of them are non-shinobi villages, however, after the ninja villages became more prevalent in the land. The known villages in the Land of Mountains are as follows. Edo is the seat of the government in the Land of Mountains, where the country's daimyō and shōgun rule over the land. It is an immense city, which sprawls the coast of the Land of Mountains, with a tremendous palace at the center, where the government resides. It is allied with Yamagakure, the nation's hidden shinobi village, though, prior to the Samurai–Shinobi Civil War, it was allied with the Four Devas and the samurai militia of the country. Chikagakure is a minor shinobi village in the Land of Mountains. According to Ryun, it is located close to the Dark Forest. Ryun destroyed this village during the Land of Mountains Civil War. The village seems to be located in an enormous near the coast of the Land of Mountains. It currently serves as the headquarters of Vincero. Kagerō Village , introduced in the anime, was a small village located in the Land of Mountains. Thirty years before the series begins, it was at war with Konoha. After a surprise attack by Konoha, they declared a cease-fire. Two weeks later, however, another rival village wiped them out. Only Gennō, who had been in Konoha at the time planting explosive tags for a possible counter-attack, survived its destruction. Mizūmi Village The is a small village in the Land of Mountains. Villagers can see Goddessdrop Mountain in the distance. The village is known for being the only human access to Lake Tōya. Geography Other than the shinobi villages, there are other important locations within the Land of Mountains. They are as follows; * Dark Forest * Dorakuzan * Goddessdrop Mountain * Gulf of Silver * Shrine River * Southern Mountains * Southern Mountain's Bridge Conflicts * * Land of Mountains Civil War * Samurai–Shinobi Civil War Trivia * The layout for this country is inspired by the Johto region in Pokemon. * While the land is oriented towards the element of earth, lightning seems to be a common secondary element among most shinobi in the nation. Category:Locations